Bastion
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Rock band AU. Read through the stories of Elizabeth Childs, Sarah Manning, Cosima Niehaus, Rachel Duncan and Alison Hendrix. Each chapter is being said from a different POV. Starting Soccer Cop. Cophine and ProPunk already in motion. Will go through each relationship in every chapter. More Clone Club characters in the future.
1. Alison

_**A/N - A certain Alison Hendrix visits a local club with her "date", where a certain Elizabeth Childs plays her music with her band. Something like a love at first sight thing. **_

* * *

There was a time in your life when you just wanted to say no. No strings attached. But no. You have to say yes, because No is not enough. Not without you making a total fool of yourself. And you're far too tired to fight anymore. You just go on with it.

Donnie is..Donnie. You realized that the moment you laid your eyes on him. He was that person you never even want to touch. In any way. And yet he still persists, asking you out, writing you bad poems, even befriending your aunt. Its terrible, but what can you do ?

Your aunt understands. The only person in your family. She understands your needs. She knows what you prefer. She does too. That's why she's the black sheep of your family. That's why you joined her. That's why she takes care of you. You have no one else left.

He knows of your affection towards your own gender. And he doesn't care. Like all men, he but be believes he can _cure _you. As if you were sick. You told your aunt once and she knew that feeling well. She was a subject to that for years. Now she hates him even more and you cannot help but feel happy that someone is finally trying their best to protect you. You finally feel loved.

So when Donnie, _again, _asks you out with that puppy voice of his and his idiotic smile and eyes filled with desperation and hope, your aunt has the biggest urge to throw him out of the window. But you stop her. You the offer. His band, that has absolutely no taste in music, is playing live and you want to go. Not because of them, but because it was a while since you heard live music.

You want to get out. For a while. To forget everything. To just relax. You can just ignore him the entire night. That is your grand plan. Get drunk enough, listen to some rock ballads and then go home. Plain and simple. Donnie agrees, promising to leave you alone the entire night, not wanting to try anything you wouldn't agree with. You are surprised at fist. But as you see his scared gaze, you realize your aunt did a good work again.

You are free to enjoy the night as you please.

* * *

You hit a club, or more like a pub, that doesn't look that bad. The stench is bearable, not many drunk patrons also. You wonder if they were here to truly enjoy the music. You make an inside joke. Who, in his right state of mind, would listen to Donnie's music in a sober state. You also laugh. Its bad and Donnie doesn't deserve it, but you laugh anyway. You have every right to.

You look around yourself as Donnie picks your table. You expected something much more larger, but you're glad its not that big. There weren't many people and that suited you. The podium was rather small but it was enough to make magic happen. You could see the drums being prepared by a rather strange person. She wore her glasses proudly as she hummed her tune. The background music was off so you could hear it clearly. She was cute, to be honest. Her dreadlocks giving her that dark, yet very pleasant image. She picked her phone and you could hear a plain, simple French. You know the basics and its rude for you to listen, so you ask Donnie where's the restrooms. He points you in the right direction and you leave.

On your way there, you see him getting up from your table, starting a tiny argue with the owner of the club you were in. You cant help it but smile. Maybe tonight you wont have to listen to that horrific thing he is making, that he calls art. You see the dreadlocks girl taking her phone away from her ear, but before that you hear a simple _I love you, I miss you too _and _I'll see you after we're done_. You feel jealous. You want this too. You want someone to miss you, to call you every moment to hear your voice. You shake your head and continue your little journey for the restrooms.

There are posters, well just one, hanging near the door. A group called Bastion plays live today and you wonder. Could the girl you saw be one of them ? Maybe. Maybe not. You don't really care. You are ready to step into the women restroom when you hear a loud laughter, a couple of curses and another wave on unhealthy laughter. You realize the VIP section is inhumanly close to the restrooms and you don't dare to question that logic. The laughter you hear was..addictive. You do not know what that means and you don't want to. You just go in and support yourself over the sink. You feel your memories haunting you, other laugh at you and it hurts, your mother's own harsh words. You remember it all. And you don't want to. You splash some water on your neck, you try your best to control your emotions. You did it before. You can do it now.

Suddenly you hear the voices you heard a moment ago. "C'mon Childs, we have a crowd to destroy !" the one voice said in an English accent. The other voice laughed and replied "Just gonna freshen up a bit.". The doors open up, revealing an angel. It must have been. No one could look so heavenly anyway. You try your best to not stare, you really do. But as you see her nervous smile as she slowly walks to the sink, you find it hard to resist. You want to ask if she's alright but your voice left you. You cant get one solid word out of yourself. She seems nervous, she's all trembling, her hands are shaking, her breaths are ragged, she keeps repeating _You can do it Childs, get a hold of yourself_, totally ignoring your presence. You don't mind. That much.

You want to leave quietly but something is keeping you here. Something is holding you here. "You'll be perfect, don't worry" you say and her eyes changes their focus from the mirror to your own hazel orbs. You see the surprise in her eyes, and if you would wait, you're sure she would thank you in time. "Its all the stress, you know ? Its not like we're going for the first time, but it still gets me." she explains and you nod. It must be terrible and in a way, you understand how she feels. That scared gaze turns into a full smile and you smile with her. She's too beautiful to not smile. Someone bursts into the room and you recognize her. Its the dreadlocks girl. "Beth lets go, we're late !" she said, grabbing the other woman's hand, taking her away. She whispered a silent apology your way and you smile. This night might be a good one after all.

* * *

You return to your table, seeing your pissed and angry _date. _As you walk by, you realize that the club is fairly full now. Many people have come to listen to this group and you cant wait till you hear them yourself. Donnie ordered you a glass of red wine, at least he got something right. You sit down and then the rain of insults and curses hits you. "Because of those three up there, we cant play ! The owner said he has enough money for just one group and he chose them !" he yelled as he drank his shot of whatever he was having. You thank the heavens for that. You wont need to listen to that disaster, nor will you have to watch his ridiculous friends. Your night might be even better now. You smile and you sip from your glass of wine, looking at the group on the podium, doing the final settings. The lead singer, the person you now know as Beth Childs, prepared the microphone, the other one, the one with the English accent readied her guitar and the one with dreadlocks sat behind her drums, playing with the sticks. Donnie keeps barking and yelling you totally ignore him. He is nothing to you right now. Your eyes are solely focusing on Beth. You cant seem to look any other way.

When the lights go out and you hear her testing the microphone, your heart beats more harder than ever. You do not understand, but you enjoy it. She clears her throat and you do the same. Donnie starts with his bitter comments and you slap his arm, telling him to shut up. You have enough of his bitterness for one night. She welcomes everyone, the new, the old faces. You are glad she does. Hearing her voice is very amusing to you. You cant wait till she start singing.

She introduces her two friends behind her. First she mentions the girl that plays with her sticks by the drums, the girl with dreadlocks and a beautiful smile. Cosima, is her name, Beth says. The other one, the punk styled English accented girl is Sarah. You smile as she finally says the name of their first song.

Cosima starts her little game with her sticks, echoing the entire room and Sarah joins quickly, her fingers doing their magic on her guitar. Beth is just smiling there, tilting her head in the rhythm, looking backwards at her two friends. When her parts come, you feel enchanted. Her voice is as smooth as velvet, yet so dark and mesmerizing. You feel like you tasted something forbidden and you do not dare to ever give it back. She sings those words with closed eyes at first and you understand. Her nervousness hasn't wore off yet. But she plays it right. No one suspects a thing and the crowds are soon joining her, silently singing the same words Beth does. You don't know them and that is a shame.

When the chorus comes, you feel your body is on fire. Beth opens her eyes and she's pointing at everyone in the crowd. But her eyes are solely focused on you, the girl that was sitting with her idiotic _date _in the back. You somehow feel blessed. Tunes gets more primal, more wild and lively. You never felt this way. You have the biggest urge to go out and run through the entire city, your blood wanting the adrenalin and excitement. She sings as if her life depends on it and Sarah shortly joins her, doing her the second voice. Her guitar game is amazing and it burns through your veins more than anything you ever had the pleasure to taste. You could see Cosima back there, having a wide smile as she plays with her sticks in the air. You suspect she is a very childish character but you don't mind. Its all so cute.

The song ends quicker than it began and you have no idea how to feel about it. Should you be relieved that you'll hear some more, or should you be sad that its one more song less. You don't know. All you know is that Donnie is tugging your arm, telling you to get your jacket. That you're leaving. You shake your head and laugh into his face. He has no idea who you are and what you can do. You tell him to either shut up and sit down or to leave you alone. You have no intentions on leaving. Not by a long shot. You are surprised when you see him obey. He sits down, ordering another shot of what you guess is whiskey.

The next song is just as wild as the first one. Maybe a little calmer but somehow more aggressive. Beth explains how they worked hard on this one and you understand why. Its more like an duet than a single voiced song. You like that. Beth's voice was still more alluring than the one Sarah had. And when Beth sings _What the fuck is wrong with me, _you ask the same question. In a less ruder manner, of course. You don't have the time to think about it because she yells, along with Sarah, and you love it. Its not that hoarse, metal like yelling. Its not like she is trying to scream her soul out. No. Its entirely different. You love how wild she is. How easy it is for her to lose control. You love it all.

Sarah starts without her and Beth's just making funny random voices, and somehow her eyes never left your table. She keeps staring at you. Sarah yells again and Beth quickly joins, she plays with the microphone like a pro, she moves around her friends like she was meant to do this one job for the rest of her life. She touches her co-singer's cheek and they laugh and you feel the blazing jealousy in your heart. You had no idea it could be so strong. You know its all a game but it still stings. In the end, you ask yourself, why should you be jealous ? Its not like you two have anything.

The yelling then abruptly stopped. There was silence and Beth takes a deep breath. She goes in slowly, very very slowly and silently. You can almost not hear it and that's making it even more interesting. Sarah joins shortly after wards, but you cant hear her. Its not like she's not singing. No. Its just that you decided that you only want to hear Beth. At least for now. Its nothing personal. You like Sarah's voice.

It ends quickly, and Beth ends up staring eye to eye with Sarah, like they were long time lovers. You somehow understand. Sex sells after all. They all just seem like good friends but money are money. You understand. You do not try to fight your mind over this. You have no right.

Many, many minutes passed and Beth didn't stopped singing for more than 3 minutes. Either she was waiting for Sarah or she was drinking. You stare at her and you realize just how much she loves this. Her nervousness was entirely gone and you can see just how fine she feels. Like a fish in her stream. If you could tear your eyes from her, you could see how agitated your _date _is. You could see how he wants to leave and how much he wants you, but you cant bring yourself to care. Not for him, not for anyone but the brunette on the stage with the voice like velvet.

A voice that will surely haunt your every dream from now on.

You have no idea how many songs passed and frankly you don't really care. Not till the point when she says that the last song is dedicated to someone special. You look at your wrist watch and its already too late. Again, you cant bring yourself to care. You might never see this woman again and you wont lose the last moment with her. You simply cant.

She starts slowly, at first. Her mesmerizing eyes never focuses anywhere but on you. Sarah has to smack her arm to awake her from her little trance, and you feel so strange. Could it be that she feels the connection you have ? You have no idea. You feel it alright, and yet you still cant truly understand it. All you know is that you have to talk to this woman. You cant lose contact.

Sarah joins her and the song is suddenly more and more wild, yet its still tame enough. You can feel it. Somehow deep inside you know Beth meant you, when she mentioned the _Special person._ You don't understand why it should be you, but it doesn't matter. You know, that's all that matters. You wonder if it was really true.

The end comes sooner than you expected and very soon you see crowds people raising from their stools, clapping their hands, screaming in pleasure. They were so very pleased and you join them, ignoring Donnie entirely. You clap and you yell how good they were and soon you see them leaving the podium and suddenly everything somehow hurts. You don't know why. Or you do, but you want to ignore it.

"What a waste of time." Donnie says bitterly and you cannot help but roll your eyes. Jealousy. He will never be so good as them. Not by a long shot. He offers you your jacket and you smile, shaking your head. You don't want to go, you want to talk to Beth. Or try to get as much info on her as possible. That's your main goal right now. You couldn't care less about Donnie and his horny ego. He tries to touch you in any way, yearning for something and every time you deny him, he gets more agitated. You are glad to see the owner of the club slowly walking towards Donnie again. You try your best to slip away. Suddenly you realize how bad you feel. How tipsy you are, barely moving and if so, your every movement hurts. You have to get out. The room you were in seemed to shorten by your every breath. It seems like its all gonna fall down on you.

* * *

Somehow you made it outside, your head is trashing and your senses are dull and you're not feeling right. Donnie must have slipped something into your glass because you haven't felt this bad since forever. You use the wall as your support and you inhale the somewhat fresh air. Only then you realize there is someone other than you in the alley, holding a cigarette but not smoking. You try to focus on who it was and its really easy. The scent, the eyes, even the haircut, you know very precisely its Beth. She slowly walks towards you, asking if you're alright. "You look like shit." she says and you laugh. You certainly feel like that. She placed the cigarette behind her ear, her hands holding your chin, her eyes scanning yours. "He gave you something, didn't he ?" she asked, her fingers touching your pulse point and you nod. You are not certain if he did, but its the only possible way. "He cant understand." you whisper, enjoying her touch on your cheek. You know you act like a horny teenager but it seems right. "Understand what ?" she asks and you hesitate to answer. But you should. You know you should. "That I like this, more than...that." you poke her breast and you have no idea what you're doing. You try to explain but the overwhelming feeling of joy gets your senses and you can hardly keep yourself on your knees. You should be afraid to say something like that but you cant. The stuff your ignorant _date _gave you is perfectly preventing you from feeling anything but lust.

"You should get some rest." she says and her every word feels like warm velvet on your skin. You nod but then you realize you have no way of coming home. There is no way in hell you will be in the same space as Donnie, and you can barely remember where's your house. Its too far away, you know that. "And I bet you have no idea where to go, right ?" she asks and you nod again. She's a mind reader, she must be. She smiles again and you try your best to not look like an utter idiot. You fail miserably though, you can already feel that. "So, how about this. I'll take you with me and you'll sleep through that shit he gave you and in the morning I'll get you home. How about that ?" you want to argue but whats the point. You nod the last time before fainting in her arms.

* * *

You wake up with an unusual headache, you are a bit cold and the bed is somehow more comfortable than your own. You try to think of where you are but no memories are coming back. None important anyway. You remember your idiot _date _slipping something into your wine but this is not his place. Its far too tidied, clean and pretty. Then it hits you.

You're with Beth Childs.

* * *

**_A/N - Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed at least a little. _**


	2. Cosima

**_A/N - Cophine, said from Cosima's POV. Mentions of ProPunk and starting Soccer Cop. _**

* * *

Your hands are busy. They always are. That's the reason you get this specific role in your band. Your hands are always busy, your fingers twitching and your mind makes you hear perfect tunes. Tunes only you can bring to life.

You talk to your band friends, Elizabeth and Sarah. They laugh but you can already feel how nervous they are. At least Beth is, you are sure of that. She's making lame jokes, her hands are shaking and her voice is nearly broken. You know her. You know them both. They're your lifetime friends and you love them. You cant imagine your world without them. They very quickly changed their status in your life, from the best friends to your sisters. Family.

Yes. They are your family and you love them. You are together and you do the one thing you all agreed upon. You play the best fucking music in town.

After another wave of unhealthy laughter, you excuse yourself. You hear your phone ringing in the pocket of your half tattered jeans, and you already have a decent tip on who it might be. Sarah rolls her eyes and Elizabeth says its ok, that you still have time. You nod and silently leave the room, your phone already in your hand.

You smile like a huge, lovestruck teenager when you see the name. You want to let her wait a little bit more, just for the teasing, but you cant wait to hear her elegant, French accented voice.

You pick up and you feel the heavenly voice as it gently caresses your ear. Its almost magical. "You know I totes miss you, right babe ?" you say and you hear her doing that _aww_ sound you love so much. She sounds like a cute little puppy. She then whispers something in French that you totally KNOW is dirty. She teases you. She loves to do it. And you cant understand shit. You really think about taking lessons in French. Not that you don't have the hottest French girlfriend in the world, you just cant ask her for lessons. They always end up with the two of you exchanging dirty words in yours or her's bed. Not that you complain.

You slowly walk to the podium and you notice a girl as she argues with her date ? You are not sure, nor do you really care when you have this perfect woman on the other side of the line. You only notice because you see how sad she is. You smile as the dirty thoughts attack your mind. Its a nice change from the dry humor from earlier. "You have no idea what I'll do to you tonight, Del. You know what playing does to me." you whisper in a low, seducing voice as you prepare your drums. You love to play. It gives you life and you love it. Your girlfriend is happy for you. "I was wondering, maybe I should go see you. I'm not sure I've ever heard you live." she says and you have the biggest weirdo smile ever. You cant even tell her how happy that would make you. But you play your game. You act cool. Its a shame she sees right through it though. "That would totes be awesome honey, but you don't have to. I know you have lots of work on your thesis and I don't wanna take your time." you say and you lie. You want her here. But you also want her to fully focus on the things she love. You know she already spend most of her free time with the damn papers, but you don't feel jealous. You know its important. For her future.

"Nonsense cherie, the papers can wait. Now I just want to hear my girlfriend and her friends. You don't think I should ?" she asks in an innocent, puppy like voice and you feel your knees breaking. She has so much power over you, and you love it. "I totes think you should. I totes think you should come right now honey." you whisper and you know you must sound desperate but you don't care when you hear your girlfriend's sweet laugh. You know where this game of yours is coming to. You hear keys in the background and you realize that she truly is coming to see you tonight. "Oh, don't you worry about that, honey. I'll come tonight. Surely more than once." and after you hear the last part, you nearly faint. As if you weren't horny enough. Your system is begging you to find and take her and you fight a very hard battle with yourself. You manage to win, somehow. You are totally not sure how. When you don't answer, she continues her teasing game. "I had hoped that maybe you could help ?" she asks with that voice again and you don't trust yours anymore. You are happy that Beth is the lead singer, not you. "I'd be happy to, Miss Cormier." you whisper and Delphine laughs and that seems to be the most angelic sound you have ever heard. Your huge dork smile leaves your face when you see the five straight fingers from the owner of the club, telling you that you have less than five minutes for the last preparations. You nod. You don't want to leave your girlfriend but it has to be done and she understands. "Hey I gotta go. Five minutes till start and I still have to ready this shit. I love you." you whisper and you can hear the disappointed sigh from the other side. "Alright cherie, I will see you soon. I'll miss you." you hear and you can tell she is sad already. You understand that, you are sad too. "Yeah I miss you too honey. See ya soon." you say and you send an air kiss, Delphine does that too. You two are like lovestruck puppies and you don't mind. You love her and she loves you, and that's what matters to you. You put your phone back to the pocket of your jeans, doing final preparations on your drums, you polish your two sticks and you look at the microphone if everything's alright.

Only when you glance back you realize that your friend Sarah is standing there, having that typical, disgusted yet happy face. You know whats up before she even starts. "Jesus Cos, you little sappy shit. You really have to call her every minute ?" she teases you and you smile. Its true, you talk with Delphine every moment available, but whats wrong in that ? You love each other, its pretty normal. You raise your glasses and you get your nerdy posture on. "For one, she called me. And for two, why do you even care ? Jealous that Rachel doesn't call you for anything else but money and sex ?" you backfire and after that you realize that maybe you have been too harsh. Sarah smacks your arm though and you know you weren't. Their relationship was strange, you don't quite understand it. Rachel is your manager and Sarah's lover and you can't help but feel strange around her. She's like the elite of world and you are nothing but dirt. You don't mind though. You know that in her own way, Rachel loves Sarah and Sarah loves Rachel. Not every love can be as cute and pure as yours and Delphine's.

Sarah laughs when she sees that you're thinking again. She readies her guitar and coughs a few times. "Well that's all I need from her." she reassures her and you nod with a smile. You know the truth but you don't want to fight. Not before your show. So you just wave her away and you wait for Beth. You see her scratching the back of her head and she gives you a big grin. "Well. That and your weed." she sticks out her tongue and you roll your eyes. Once. You asked her once and there it is. You know she wont let you forget this. "Ugh sure, keep reminding me that one time." you say as your eyes focuses on the entrance. You really hope Delphine gets here in time so she can listen to your tunes. Then you realize, Beth still wasn't with you. "Where's Liz ?" you ask and Sarah points at the restrooms. "Probably shagging someone in that shit room." Sarah answers and your palm hits your face. Typical Sarah to be this disgusting. But you cant help but laugh too. Its that dry, black humor and you kinda enjoy it.

You jump off the podium and you head there, but before that you cant keep it in you any longer. Its an excellent opportunity. "Not everyone is like you, Sarah." you say and you know her face is red from anger. You do love to annoy her and you know she likes it too. In some strange way. She replies with something you didn't expected though. "Oi, Childs gets a pretty nickname and I get shit." she yells but you can barely hear her. Or so you say. You wave your hand and you head to the restrooms. You don't know why, but you half expect Elizabeth to be in _that _type of situation. You wouldn't mind though, Elizabeth deserves to have some kind of a release. She's been stressing herself far too much these past days.

You open the door and you see her supporting herself over the sink, the same girl that you saw arguing with her boyfriend telling her that everything will be alright. You would love to keep them alone but you have no time. "Beth lets go, we're late !" you yell and you grab her arm and you hear her whispering a silent sorry to the other person. "No need to be rude, Cos." you hear Beth as you finally arrive on the podium. "Oi Childs, were you banging someone ?" Sarah asks and both of you laugh. Sarah clearly meant it in a serious way but she laughs anyway. You make the final preparations, and you are ready to rock.

* * *

And you do. So much. Your hands play the rhythms you know so much, your game accompanies your friend's tune, you hear Elizabeth's enchanting, sex filled, broken voice. You love it. Somehow you love it. You're in love with her voice and you are not ashamed to say it out loud. Not even your girlfriend sounds so good. You kinda feel guilty but you don't care. Elizabeth Childs is a born singer and you are happy she's with you.

Its not that Sarah can't sing. That's absolutely not true. Sarah is very good with her voice, but her guitar arts are much more better. She knows that. You all do. That doesn't stop her from singing along with Elizabeth. And you don't mind. Those two sounds extraordinary together. You often ask yourself why aren't they together. You wouldn't find gayer persons even if you tried. Well. Maybe except for yourself. But then you realize how terrible that would be. Like combining fire and ice.

You try your best to fully concentrate on your game. You truly do. But now you see the friendly flirt from both of your friends and you feel horny, excited. A lot. Your tunes are making your body tremble, and the show your friends are giving are enough to make you explode. But you fight it. You wait for Delphine and you will have your release. You can't do anything about it right now, after all.

Elizabeth informs their public that there are only three songs left and you have a few minutes to regain your energy. You look at the crowds and you cannot help it, you feel a bit sad. Suddenly the doors open but nobody notices. Nobody but you. Your eyes cannot look in another direction. You see golden locks and that incredible, French filled smile. You feel like you fell in love once again. Sarah sees your dorky smile and your childish wave and she smiles. Elizabeth joins her. They know how much you love your French puppy girlfriend, and even though they occasionally make fun of you, its alright. At least you have someone who understands. You love your _sisters _for this.

Your times go on, and your eyes never leave Delphine. You know where to hit, you know when to hit, its all written in your memory, your movements are sensual and free, not at all controlled. Two songs pass rather quickly and you feel proud that your girlfriend is sitting here, listening to the art you're helping to create. You feel so proud when she claps the most. You feel proud when you see her happy gaze. You are proud because you see she is proud, and that makes you happy. You feel incredible, knowing she likes this.

Elizabeth announces the last song and she glances back at you, then at Sarah. She drinks her glass of water and smiles. "We all have those special persons in our lives, every and each one of us. This last one is for them." she says and Sarah knows. She knows how to start and what to start. They do this time to time. Although she surely is surprised. Special persons, you know that Elizabeth has none. You both know she doesn't mean family, she means lovers, wives, husbands. You know she means intimacy. Sarah has Rachel, not that she would ever say that out loud. You both now wonder who Elizabeth meant but when you see just where exactly she is looking, you got the idea.

She starts singing and you feel her voice is filled with pain, you know she remembers her times back then, when she was nothing but a waste. You know she does, you cant see her eyes right now but you know she is fighting back her tears. Even the song she picked is not that happy, you know that internally she suffers, even though she has everything. A nice flat, a fine car, money and a starting career. She has it all. Everything but that one person she would share it with. She has you two, you know that. She also has Helena, even though its Sarah's sister. She has Felix, yet another of Sarah's younger siblings. You know she has Jennifer, even though she's your distant cousin. You know she considers her friends from Europe as her family. You know her very well. You know she is lonely and sad and...that's why you admire her. Not many would change their life like she did. You know she literally has no one to live for but you know she tries. And she's doing fine. You blink your tears away and you continue to play. This band means everything to her and you do your best to make it last.

Your crowds are yelling and clapping and you feel like the greatest person alive. Beth smiles and thanks everyone, Sarah yells with them. Typical. She's a wild animal and you like that about her. The owner then comes on the podium and thanks us for playing, even though its us that should thank him. He literally has no idea how happy Elizabeth is after this. It makes you happy too.

Sarah asks you if you want a drink in your room and you decline. You are already jumping of the podium and you greet your girlfriend with a big hug and a passionate kiss. "So ? What do you think ?" you ask and you cannot contain your excitement. She looks at you sceptically and you totally know she's playing you, teasing you. "I think I haven't heard anything better my entire life." she says and that's all you need. You know she's exaggerating but you don't mind. Your family does not approve of this, so you need every kind word you can get. "You're so cute, you know that ?" you whisper and you kiss her again, more tenderly this time. You rest your head on her shoulder and you feel warmth, you feel home. You feel safer than ever. You feel like you should tell her but that would be pointless.

She already knows.

* * *

You ask her if she wants to go talk with your friends and she agrees. Its not that she didn't met them before, but you have little time to talk since she's always with her papers and you are always practicing new melodies. You take her hand you slowly lead her to the VIP section. Just as you open the door, you see both of your friends laughing and relatively happy. "Childs, did I ever told you how horny your voice makes me ?" Sarah asks with a huge ass grin and you have the urge to facepalm yourself. Delphine laughs though, so its alright. "Hah sure you did. Just don't let Rachel know. She'll fire me for making her pet more excited that she does." she says and Sarah instantly throws a pillow at her. You sometimes wonder how these two can be best friends but you leave it be. You're glad they are. "Shut up, dipshit, I'm no one's pet." Sarah replies and you question that. You know little about Rachel and her intentions with Sarah. She wouldn't talk about it, no matter what.

You realize they didn't noticed you. You clear your throat and you make them know you're both there. "Oh hey love birds. Del I do hope you liked our little monkey's solo." Elizabeth says and you are red with embarrassment. You know Beth picked that one song just because it had more drum tunes than the guitar ones. Delphine smiles and nods. "Oui, she was incroyable." she says and Sarah gives her that puzzled look. "In-what now ?" she asks and you all start laughing. She's all mad but she doesn't care, she drinks her can of beer and she offers one to Elizabeth. She declines. "Can't. I'm driving. Not everyone has a private driver." she says with a smirk, drinking her lemonade. You sit on the sofa and your girlfriend is still smiling. You don't know if its forced or not but she's cute anyway. "Ey at least I'm getting laid." Sarah backfires and you all start laughing. Its a typical, dirty conversation and Delphine doesn't mind. She seems to be happy to spend her time with you and your friends. "Speaking of which, how's Rachel, Sarah ?" you ask because curiosity got the better of you. "We haven't seen her in a while." you add and Sarah gives you that look. She drinks her beer and throws the empty can near the bin. "How should I know ?" she asks and Elizabeth laughs loudly. "You're with her every night." Beth answers and Sarah starts to laugh. Its that creepy yet very honest laugh. "Yeah, so ? We fuck, not talk." she answers and Beth nods. She knows the situation. She picks a cigarette from its pack and she moves out. You know she wants to be alone for a while so you don't hold her.

Delphine communicates with your friend on many levels. Sarah gets frustrated all the time because even though Delphine's English is more than perfect, she sometimes uses French words. Just to add some sensuality. You three talk like there is no tomorrow and you like that. You are a big dorky family and that's what you need. Delphine asks for Beth and you realize she's been gone for a bit longer than she used to. Sarah tells you to relax, that she will go look for her. You're happy she will. Delphine nods and you wait for Sarah to leave the room. Then you practically jump at each other.

* * *

Your hands cup her face and her fingers plays with your jeans. Your lips are merging together and your tongues are passive and inviting. There's no need to fight, no need to rush anything. But you can't help yourself. You've been waiting for this moment since she teased you earlier. You lay her down on the couch and you pepper her neck with kisses that doesn't last very long. She moans and her fingers digs into your now bare shoulder. You have no idea when but she already got rid of your shirt. She goes up to kiss you but you lean back. You want to play with her but then you realize Sarah might be back soon. Your hands work on her pants, you deliberately touch her center all the time and you are so sure she's wet and warm already. She always is. You look into her eyes &amp; she whispers something utterly hot in her French. You have no idea what that is though.

Suddenly the doors open and you see Sarah. "So apparently Childs got someone high &amp; she's driving her home. Or maybe they'll bang in her car. Who knows." Sarah says and you gasp in surprise. You want to ask whats going on but you are far too horny to think straight. Or gay, in your situation. Delphine is covering herself but you see no point in that. Sarah doesn't seem to mind. She looks for her wallet and her jacket and you realize that its near you. You take it and you toss it at your friend, she whispers a silent thanks. Her phone rings and you know she received a message. You wonder from whom, but when you see that smirk on her face, you get the idea. "And I'm leaving because blondie called and she wants to _discuss_ our finances. That probably means she'll have me fuck her against that gigantic window of hers. Weirdo." she says and she takes the keys from your room. "And you two love birds should probably lock yourself." you realize she's probably right. You look down on Delphine and you smile. She's so cute and innocent.

Your friend puts the keys on the table in front of you, she pokes your nose and you feel like an idiot. Doesn't matter though because she leaves right away. "Enjoy your shagging session!" she yells and then disappears, closing the door behind her. Delphine covers her eyes and you see her laughing. She's embarrassed but still horny enough to continue. You don't plan to leave this room for another hour or two.


	3. Rachel

_**A/N - The start of ProPunk.**_

* * *

You have control. You have power. Many serves you, no matter if they like it or not. You own many, many lives, and you enjoy this privilege. Your blood has power, your name carries weight. There were times, rotten times, when your strength was questioned, mainly because of who you are, what you carry on your chest, between your legs. You've been laughed at, been hit at many, many times.

You were a target but you rose up. You're no longer a victim in the man controlled world. You are one of its leaders.

You claimed your right and now you rule this town. You have it under your heels, your every wish is being fulfilled out of pure fear. You enjoy this type of control. Fear is your natural friend, after all.

You sit on you _throne _like a Queen and that is how it should be. In this men-controlled idiotic world, there is no room for another. You rule with strength and fear. And everyone respects that. Respects you. This one person though...This one ridiculous girl, you let her jump at your head, you let her do what she pleases. Why ? You have no answer to that.

She is..wild. Indomitable. Untamable. No sense in control, no respect for rules. Rules you love with such great passion. She irritates you and yet draws you in with such primal energy, you do not dare to fight it. You enjoy it far too much.

You wait for her now, the first time in your life when someone is not waiting for you, but you for them. Its strange and you feel small, weak. You think back when you first felt this way.

* * *

Your every move is feared, your money are clean but still dirty enough. But who dares to question you now ? No one. You are the soul leader of this city and not one leaf moves without your permission. You are the infernal power and you radiate with sheer fear. That is your way of living.

So, when this one girl starts to ask questions about you, it picks your interest. Your name is feared and no one you don't have business with does not dare to say it out loud. This one girl though, she did far more than simply mention your name. She asks. About you, about the money you own. She is curious and so are you. You call your best goons and order them to bring her to you. In the mean time, you do your homework. And you do it properly.

Sarah Manning now stands before you, clothed in tattered jeans and a clash-rock t-shirt, along with a rock jacket. You wonder from which hole they brought her in. She smells of cheap booze and cigarettes. But there is something more. You can sense something else but you cannot say what. You order your men to leave and you are left alone with this punk rock girl.

You question her motives and she smiles at you. She does not seem to be bothered by your _abduction. _Quite the opposite. She seems rather pleased. You join her and you offer her a seat as you sit down behind your custom made conference table. Your hands run through your papers and you notice her eyes that never left you for a second. You feel the need to ask, if there is something she likes about you since she hasn't stopped staring at you for a second, but you resist. You have business to do.

"So, Miss Manning." you say but she quickly stops you. "Sarah. Just Sarah." she says and you want to inform her that there are certain manners and that this is not appropriate, but again something stops you. "Alright, Sarah. Tell me, why were you looking for me ?" you ask and you see the smile she has slowly fade away. You inform your secretary that you want a drink. Or two. Two glasses of something strong. You have a feeling this meeting might be longer than you planned.

"I need money." Sarah blurs out and you smile. "Obviously." what else could people want these days. Your drinks arrive shortly and you wave your secretary away. You eye your new potential client from legs to her beautiful eyes and then you realize you have never seen such beauty. Maybe apart from your reflection in the mirror. "How much ?" you ask and place the glass near your computer screen. Suddenly you see your email icon blinking and you excuse yourself. In the meantime she explains just how much she needs, on what would she want to use it, how everything would be back 10x times, maybe even more. You smile at the thought. This world needs money, but you don't. You have just enough.

As you finish the email, you smile. Your eyes then focus at her again as she ask if you can help her. "Do you know who I am, Miss Manning ?" you say and even though you partly agreed to use only _Sarah_, you use her last name anyway. "A very wealthy woman." Sarah tries and you nod, smiling. Many tries the _a very beautiful woman _trick first. Sarah gets what you wanted to hear at her first try.

You raise from your comfortable chair and you walk to the windows behind you. Your eyes focus on the city that lies at your heels, waiting for your orders. "Yes. Very wealthy. I have enough money to buy myself a new city, twelve times bigger than this one." you smile at your own power. Sarah clears her throat and you focus back on her. "I bet." you hear the muffled answer and you tilt your head so you can look behind you. "Do you know why I am telling you this ?" you ask but receive no answer. Instead you see her shaking her head and you take it as a no, so you continue. "Because, as you can see, money means nothing to me anymore. The fact that I can receive, as you said, ten times the amount I will loan you, is something I really do not care for. Do you understand ?" Of course she doesn't.

You turn yourself to face her and the wicked smile you wear never leaves your face. You see the opportunity to unleash some of that inner strength you see in this woman. A beast that she is successfully hiding. "As I read in your file right now, you are not looking for financial support. You are looking for a manager." you offer her a cigarette from your supplies but she refuses. You light yours and walk back to your table. "Someone to, handle your finances, deal with bureaucracy and other, essential matters needed for your success. Am I right ?" you ask but you already know the answer. The email you received was detailed enough. You know everything about this woman and that suits you. You want to know more though. You can feel there is something missing.

You see her confused gaze and you are pleased. "How did you-" she tries but you stop her quickly. You already know the question."Sarah, take a good, long look at me. Do I look like someone who is not informed ?" you ask, your eyebrow raises as you do. You can already see the tiny sparkles in her eyes but she covers them quickly. "You look.." she tries her best to cover the mess her emotions created but it is already too late. You smile at her sudden nervousness, it is nothing like her. "I-i mean yes, you look very informed." you are pleased with the answer. Sarah seems more and more nervous, maybe even excited. You can't clearly see.

You know she's hiding her true nature inside. You know these types but not one has ever asked a favor from you. An opportunity rises. An opportunity you'd love to take. "Drop the act, Sarah. This is nothing like you." you say, having fairly enough of these polite games. She acts surprised but you know she knows what you meant. She wants to ask but you stop her. You rise from your table once again, but this time you go near her, you sit on the corner of your table. She relaxes a bit more, loosing that edgy posture."You don't need to eat my every word, you don't need to act like they interest you. I have enough of such people here, Sarah. I want more." you say and you hear her laughter. A slight, maybe even aroused laughter. And that's exactly what you want.

She looses up her entire _royal _posture, she relaxes into the chair, she lets her original accent kick in. She lost the will to play this pathetic role any longer, you can tell. And you want that. You lean down and your hand caresses her cheek. She makes no move to leave your touch. You have the feeling she understands your actions. "Do you know what I need, Sarah ?" you ask and she laughs again. You enjoy where this conversation leads. Business can always bore you to death. "A good fuck ?" she answers plainly and you laugh. This was the true Sarah Manning that's been hiding in this ridiculous copy all the time. You nod and she slaps your hand away, her grin changing into a rather sinister, angry smile. "I'm no whore you pay and then fuck." she explains and you nod again. You lean into her, your faces are few inches away from each other and you get the feeling you are ready to explode. You've never felt such primal energy and it draws you like a charm.

"I don't do business with that sort of people, Sarah. If you'd be a common whore you wouldn't step inside this building, not to mention this room." you explain but you do not move your lips away. They are ghostly touching with Sarah's and you you can tell she enjoys that. She is at complete loss of words, so you continue.

"Lets think about ourselves as...partners. I'll be the manager you need, you'll provide me with certain...services. Everyone wins." you continue to explain and your hand reaches to play with her neck. You can see how hardly she fights the urge to moan. You like this more and more.

But you have enough for now, so you back away and you head back to your table, the one place you think of as your safe place. "You split the profit with your friends only, I don't need those tiny scraps. Just know that whenever I want, I'll call you. No matter if its day or night." you say as you push a paper to her part of the table.

She starts to read but you continue. You've wasted enough time already. "Or you can leave through that door right now and forget about our little chat. Its all up to you, Sarah." you tell her name with great care and at that she raises her eyes to meet yours. You can see the gears in her mind spinning wildly, thinking of a better way. You don't want that.

"But we both know I am your last option. And we both know how desperately you _want _my money." you say and you wait for her decision. You simply wish she would chose right. Its been a long time since you were properly pleased and this might be the one person that could change that.

She takes the pen and you see her being ready to sign your deal. But she stops and asks one final question before finally sealing your agreement. "How long ?" she asks and you smirk the way only you can.

"Until I say its enough."

* * *

You remember every single detail of your first meeting and the ones that continued after. Every single drop of sweat on her body, and on yours as well. Every name you call yourself during your heated sessions, every bruise or scar you both take home after they end. This is no _love making _you are doing. This is a simple fuck that you both enjoy and that's the way you enjoy things. You can let go of the whole day's stress and you do not need any romantic entanglements.

This suits you just fine.

"Miss Duncan ?" you hear your name being said from one of your goons and you let your memories rest. For now. You look who called and its Paul. You do not care for him. You do not even want to talk to him. You simply raise your head so he knows he can talk. "She's here." he say with a hint of jealousy and you know exactly whats the problem.

He lusted for you for years but you would never have him. You prefer the nice, warm and smooth female body over the cold, male ones. You tried several times but it can never give you enough pleasure. You question whether you truly are gay or simply female driven. You leave those questions alone for now. Your eyes meet Paul's and you wave him off. You do not want to see him tonight anymore.

Now, just as a year ago, Sarah Manning stands before you, but in her eyes you see a different wish.

You see no lust for money.

You simply see the lust itself.

* * *

_**A/N - Okay this is way shorter than i expected it to be, also it took me a lot of time to write so i'm sorry for mistakes. Let me know if you enjoyed, reviews help me a lot ! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed !**_


	4. Elizabeth

_**A/N - Unintentional start of PunkCop, start of SoccerCop. **_

* * *

You stare into your own reflection, only few minutes separating you from your appearance on the podium. You are no newcomer but there is something about the responsibility that ties your hands and knees, making you feel useless. Fragile. You never got it, you never understood how can your friends be so relaxed before, during and after your little concert. You feel like a jello, your stomach turns inside and outside at the same time and you desperately want a shot. Of anything really. Just something that would dull your senses, something that would make you relaxed and ready for your action. But your promised and you are not the one to break promises.

So instead you look into your reflection, chanting the _You can do it Childs,_over and over again and for someone who doesn't know you, you must look like a psychotic creep. You rush into the restroom and you splashed water across your water, ignoring your lightly added makeup. It smears a bit and it gives you that gothic, dark appearance. Something that might help you. Your eyes then see a woman. Woman that stares at you with such intense, you feel like her eyes are piercing you. You cant say whether it pleases you or makes you uncomfortable. You are far nervous to try and analyze your feelings. You hear her say "You'll be perfect, don't worry." and your eyes suddenly focuses on her own, your ghostly appearance in the mirror interests you no more. You smile and nod and fix your hair to your best abilities. "Its all this stress, you know ? Its not like we're going for the first time, but it still gets me." you explain but you don't know why. Nothing dictates you to do it. She smiles and nods and you think she knows whats it like, living under constant stress. You love your new lifestyle but still..there is that one thing missing and you want it back.

Cosima bursts into the restroom, quickly grabbing your arm and dragging you away, to the podium. You whisper a quick apology to the unknown woman and you want to thank her for making you relaxed, calm again. You hope you can see her again once this is over. Maybe ask her out, getting her a drink or something. You know there is something missing in your life and you replaced that with drugs. Not anymore. You do your best to focus on the forward and forget about your past. It has no real meaning in your life anymore. When you arrive, Sarah makes a quick comment and you smile. She always does that and you love that about her. Cosima laughs too and asks if you are ready and you are not really sure if you are, but Sarah answers for you. "Lets fuck em up." she whispers and you both nod. You enjoy your lifestyle and you wouldn't change it for anything, drugs be damned.

* * *

You start with your favorite, you let Cosima to lead you both and when you know its your time, you let your voice shine. You know how special it is, it was given to you by your mother after all. Its not like you enjoy hearing yourself talk, but when you sing everything stops for you. You just say whats on your mind, you've never been the one to write lyrics. Others say you should but what for ? Its just words. Jennifer does it for you sometimes, she hears you sing and she writes down your best ideas. You thank her for a lot.

Your chorus comes quickly and you open your eyes, you let your emotions lead you. Its time to make your magic happen. You look at your crowd and the devilish smile you wear never leaves you. They sing along and you nod to all of them. Your eyes are however fixed on that one not-so-lonely girl in the back, totally ignoring her pissed date, her face not turning direction ever since you opened your eyes. You feel like its time to properly start the show so your voice becomes more aggressive, more primal.

When you end your first song you hear claps, you hear yelling and screaming and you smile, saying the name of your next song. Sarah smiles, she knows its her time to sing too. You both worked hard on this one and it means a lot for you. For you both.

Its a rather calm tune but very, very aggressive and sexual. You remember what Rachel told you. Sex sells, so you do your best, and your best friend too. Sarah starts her guitar play and you smile, you tilt your head in the rhythm. You start to sing shortly after and you feel the tunes your friends are making slowly take over your body. Sarah joins right after that and you two are incredibly close. For those who doesn't know you it might seem you are lovers. And that's your goal. Once again, when the chorus comes you both let yourself go wild and you yell. You literally yell but you know the difference between this and that terrible metal like yelling. Your voices are still in control and that's what this is about.

You stop and Sarah goes without you. Its not like you don't have the strength to continue, there is something more. Your eyes goes through the crowd and you see there are more and more people coming into the club. This pleases you beyond anything.

You know what part is coming. Sarah has her solo and Cosima helps her the best she can. Not much though, just a simple beat there and there. When you know its time you join and you nearly sing your lungs away. Its like something possesses your body every time you sing this particular part. You feel every bit of control gone and you go wild. And when it stops ? So do you.

There is silence but Sarah breaks it quickly. You try to regain your breath and you feel your voice is partly broken. You do not care though, you continue and its making you feel powerful, better than any drug ever did. Its like the walls of your broken mind collapses and there is nothing more than the music and your band. You sing quietly though, you do not have the strength to go full on but your eyes never leaves that one particular table. Sarah goes near you and you play your game once again, selling the act. Its the best you can do.

You end up like two long time lovers staring passionately into each others eyes, and you suddenly feel bad for having this cute girl to see this.

You drink the remaining water that's left in your bottle and you continue. Your crowd payed for the show and you will give them everything you can. You play, one song after another, not as wild or primal like the beginning but still, people are happy, they scream and yell and it makes you feel fulfilled.

You announce that there are only few remaining songs left and the crowd starts to make those cute _awwww_ noises. You take a few moments to regain your energy, all three of you. You've been playing for like an hour or so and you cant go any further. You are not quite used to it yet. Sarah comes near you and she points at the door. You see your friend's girlfriend and you smile, you look backwards and you see Cosima's bright and happy smile. You decide to give those three songs to her, so you pick the ones that have the most drum tunes, even the one where Cosima has her solo.

Sarah nods and shortly after that you start.

You play your three most saddest tunes and you do not mind. Its been a long time since you had time to reflect over your past. Its not like you really have time for anything these days. Its not often that you think of anything when you sing, but the songs you picked made you remember. Made you think and you cant really stop it. They are slow, calm and...quite depressive. You have no idea why you made them but, as Jennifer told you, emotions sells.

When you're at your last one, you feel like you should do it again, your special thing. "We all have those special persons in our lives, every and each one of us. This last one is for them." you talk to your crowd and your eyes looks at that one girl that helped you so much today. You don't know why, they just do.

You finish up your last song with Cosima's solo and you see everyone raising from their chairs, clapping and whistling, screaming too. It makes you feel good, better than anything. You can see on your friend's face how desperately she wants to greet her girlfriend so you say a few _Thank you _and _See you next time _before you disappear into your VIP room, Sarah follows shortly after she asks Cosima if she wants a drink. No use though, Cosima was already too enchanted by her girlfriend's mere presence.

* * *

You are literally breathless when you sit down in your comfortable couch and you take another bottle of water with you. Sarah smiles and throws a pillow at you, you are not quite sure why.

"Quite a show, eh ? We're fucking selling it." she says and you smile. Its nice to have someone, even though its just a show. You've done it before but now it has its purpose. You throw the pillow back and you drink your water. "You know Sarah, sometimes I really wonder if you are playing it." you say with a sad smile and she sighs, doing that _what the fuck _face she loved so much.

You lean into the couch and let your tiredness take over but before you can close your eyes, you hear your best friend laugh. You try to ignore it but it is far too loud. "Hah what ? Don't be a bitch, Childs."she says and you wave your hand. You are far too tired to fight so you simply reply. "Just saying."

Your voice comes out a bit more broken than usual and Sarah immediately notices that. She comes near you and caresses your hand."You alright ?" she asks and you simply nod, your eyes remain closed. You know that you fooled no one. "Beth. Are you alright ?" she asks more seriously and you open your eyes but you do not look at her, instead you stare at the ceiling, as if its holding every single answer to your deepest question. You know what she's asking though and you answer. "I'm clean if that's what you're asking." you say with a deep sigh and even though you should be proud of that, you cannot seem to care.

You hear her slight sigh as she caresses your arm now, making you feel the heat, making you know she's here for you. She's always been, when you think back. Its kind of a sad love-story type of relationship you two have. Not that you would ever say that out loud.

"No. I'm asking if you are feeling alright. You still seem like..you're not yourself." she says with concern and then sits in a better way, her eyes never leaving you. You could tell, you always felt her eyes on you when she thinks you don't look. You can always feel it.

But something in you snaps. The remaining control you had flew right through the window and you yell with strength you don't want. "What do you know about it anyway ?!" you look right at your best friend in the eyes and there is anger in your own, hazel orbs. You shake your head right after that, feeling terrible for acting this way when you know she only wants to help but when you see the sad smile on her face, the _Let it go _look on her face. She wants you to yell at her, to let go of your anger and nervousness so you could feel better. You feel even worse after that.

"Sorry." you whisper and you feel tears pushing out but you fight them. You cant look so weak and pathetic, not more than you already do, anyway. Sarah lets you know that there is no need for that, that there are no masks needed with her. She knows you the best, after all. "You know you can talk to me, right ?" she asks but the question came out more like a statement. Suddenly you cant hold your tears anymore and you start sobbing. Its not like someone teared down a dam but few tears escaped your eyes and you find yourself gripping your arm. The one arm you used as a conduit for your drug use.

"Its just hard.. All this stress and everything. Its hard Sarah.." you whisper and you grip your arm more aggressively with hate. You realize how your mistakes ruined your life and you hate yourself for being so weak to fight the fight like this. You hate it. You hate yourself.

Suddenly, your face is being gently touched, you lean into the touch, unwillingly but you do. Its been so long since you've been touched in any way. "Hey.." she whispers and you blink away your tears. "You have us, ok ? You have me." she says and you stare right into her eyes, you see so much kindness in them, it surprises you. Sarah was never this gentle with anyone.

She presses your forehead against yours and your eyes lock in a gaze you are not sure what to think about. "Fuck.." you say and you both smile. You feel closer to her than ever and you are quite enjoying it. You know she has Rachel though so you don't try anything. She touches your cheek and gives you a light slap to get your senses back. Its a playful thing and you laugh even more. You look down at her lips and you know that that's the moment when you have to leave. You lean back and you point at the door. "Cos will be here any second." you say as you clear your throat and you see her naughty looking smile. You hear the door creek open and she starts her act.

"Childs, did I ever told you how horny your voice makes me ?"

* * *

You feel the need to leave, so you do. The debate with your friends changed quickly, from the fun related stuff to the sex related, and you are not quite ready to listen to this, listen to how Sarah fucks Rachel every time she can. You don't have the stomach for that. You tell your friends you're going for a walk and you pick a cigarette from the pack. You don't smoke but it helps you in a way. It reminds you to not do it again, it keeps your senses in check.

You don't go far, you never do. You go outside of the club and you lean back to the wall, your eyes stare at the cloudless sky and you close your eyes, you let the fresh, cold air attack your lungs and you don't mind. Its a strange sensation that you enjoy. Suddenly the doors open and you expected Sarah to be the one that walks outside but you are mistaken. Its the girl that held your gaze the entire night. She seems different though, not alright at all. Tired and...and pretty high. You've seen this before. You've lived it, after all.

She used the wall as her support and you walk closer, slowly that you wont scare her away. She notices you quickly but you keep walking. Something in your mind tells you its the best thing to do.

"You look like shit." you say with a smile and she laughs. Good. At least she wont hate you right away. You place your cigarette behind your ear and when you are close enough, you gently hold her chin, you scan her eyes and you are right. "He gave you something, didn't he ?" you ask but you already know the answer. You know types like him and you have the biggest urge to go back and let him drink the second drink himself. You have the feeling he poisoned her the whole night.

You touch her pulse point and her heart beats rather calmly, as if she was sleeping. "He cant understand." the girl whispers and you look at her with confusion. She places her hand over yours and you can tell she enjoy your touch. You feel somehow attracted to her but its not right. She is not in control of her senses. You know this the best. You see the puppy gaze she is giving you and it breaks your will to leave. "Understand what ?" you ask with a smile and she is probably questioning herself whether to answer you or not. "That I like this," she pokes your breasts "more than...that." her hands points backwards and you understand. It doesn't feel right but still...it kinda does. You cant really explain it.

She yawns and you get the feeling she is really, really tired. "You should get some rest." you say and she nods but she looks a little uneasy. She glances back at the door and you understand. Also, from the way she is dressed, you have a slight idea from where she is. An area that is far away from here though. And in this state, you cant let her go. You just cant. You know whats it like to be alone and you don't want that for her.

"And I bet you have no idea where to go, right ?"

* * *

You walk both of you to your car and she is more than willing. It surprises you but not that really. She's as stoned as fuck after all. You open your backseat doors and you whisper into her ear to lie down. You're sure that you have a blanket in your trunk so you tell her to wait until she's back. Suddenly you feel your phone vibrating so you quickly look at the number. Its Sarah. You close your trunk as you take the blanket with you, picking the phone. Sarah is annoyed as hell. She always is but you can hear that this time she is more than ever. You ask whats wrong and she answers very confusing. You know she doesn't like these _services _and you feel wrong when she does them. But you cant force her to stop. Its her life after all. She asks where you are and you tell her where your car is parked and in the mean time, you covered your _passenger _with the blanket and you see how she smiles and turns on the other side. You cant help it. She is so very cute.

As you close the doors, your best friends calls at you and you signal her to be quiet. She is confused but she goes on with it. Her jaw nearly drops when she sees your _passenger _in your car and even though you try to explain, you know she wont fully believe you. How convenient for you, right ? A high girl passed away in your car. You can say what you want, it will always look strange. But you try your best and Sarah only laughs before you hear her phone buzzing. You both know who it is.

You'd like to deal with it but you hear your passenger moan and talk nonsense so you tell Sarah to call you once she's done. She looks at you with that strange eye but you reassure her of your intentions. You are not that type of person, after all. She taps you on your shoulder, laughing, only now you see she was joking the whole time. You open the driver's seat and you tell her what an ass she is. She knows that but you still tell her. You say your goodbyes and suddenly you can feel her lips on your cheek. Its not like you haven't done this before, but it all seemed so strange. The feeling however was...kind of pleasant. You know she had some drinks in her already so you don't deal with that either. You just smile, sit down, wave her away, shut the door, start the engine, look at your passenger and drive away.

You had enough drama for tonight, anyway.

* * *

_**A/N - _**Sorry for the wait. Still not sure if i should continue this or not so please, tell me what you think ? It helps a lot. **_**_


	5. Dragon & a Whore

_**A/N - Written a bit differently this time, no POV or anything. This is literally just ProPunk smut. **_

* * *

Rachel's eyes did not left Sarah's for a second. She did not enjoyed music, not this type anyway. But there was something in Sarah's play she found.. fascinating. Rachel Duncan had seen many, many operas and such, she knew quality when she heard it. This trash shouldn't even bother her. Yet it does.

It very much does.

The slight hits of the strings against Sarah's rather gently fingers fascinated her. Sarah Manning looks.. rebellious. Its not just the looks, the acting, her speech. Its something that draws Rachel in and it simply cannot let her go. No matter how hard she tries. She gave up trying after the first night.

Sarah Manning sits in the chair, clad in her jeans and her bra, her fingers playing with the strings on her guitar and she makes angelic tunes. Tunes that would awoken any sleeping devil, such as Rachel Duncan. "Sing for me." Rachel says from her queen sized bed, sipping from her martini and Sarah looks at her with a not-very-pleasant gaze. But she does. She sings with a tired, broken voice and Rachel smiles. She knows exactly where her thoughts drift in this moment and it stirs something hidden in her stomach. Something that was never there before. She listens to the words that escapes Sarah's gentle lips and she leans back, relaxing entirely, letting the slight beats echo through her body.

Sarah closes her eyes and she lets her mind wander. Wander far away from this place. She has no real place to stay, she simply flies. Flies through the clouds, through the forest and she do not care. There is nothing bounding her, except of her fear for her loved ones. But in here, she can let it all go. And it feels good. Until she hears Rachel's voice and she already feels the chain back on her neck, strangling her. Yet when she reaches for the metal, its not present. She knows Rachel is kinky in many, many ways, but binding was never hers. Not with chains, anyway.

"Come here." Rachel says and Sarah stops playing when she hears the sudden erotic tunes Rachel loves so much. She is not entirely sure whether to come to the bed or to simply walk to any specific spot. She puts her guitar on the warm ground and stats to walk to the bed when Rachel stops her with her hand raised. "Down with the bra." she commands and Sarah smiles with a rather broken smile. Her fingers plays with the tiny claps on her backside, she struggles a bit but the piece of underwear is down very quickly. Rachel then invites her to her, her finger calls her and Sarah takes few, very slow steps, it kinda makes Rachel nervous in a strange way, but she resists to do any move. She sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sarah to come to her.

Sarah's slim figure dances. Its a kind of lap dance for Rachel, a kind of gift she haven't asked for, yet Sarah does it anyway. It would seem the alcohol in her blood does the trick. Still clad in her jeans only, Rachel stares at the body that moves like a serpent around her, her arms touching every single place Sarah knows her _partner _loves. Two fingers gently caresses her chin and there is an intense eye lock that seemed to last for an eternity. Rachel's eyes are hypnotized and her hands move on her own. They plan to touch the delicate skin, to scratch it, to do something because she is brewing inside thanks to lust she feels, that clouds her senses. Sarah has other plans however, she steps back, her hands untying the tie she has on her neck. Its that little kink Rachel has, seeing women dressed in male clothing. The tie however sets her off. Sarah, very gently and slowly unties it and Rachel wants to growl at her, to groan in pleasure and lust but she controls herself.

Its what she does.

Sarah dances without stopping, her hands now playing with the tie, leading it down her body, along her neck, her hands and Rachel is stunned. She smiles when she sees her _partner's _reaction. She knows she struggles badly with the need to touch herself. Rachel leans in, calls her with her finger, expecting a kiss. Sarah leans in also, but instead of a long waited kiss, she gently brushes their lips together and then gently leads the velvet tie down Rachel's cheek. Rachel moans into the touch and she mentally slaps herself. She is not supposed to get seduced. She is the lead, after all. Sarah's hands go lower in a slow, agonizing speed that makes Rachel's skin burn and oh, does she enjoy it. Sarah's hands near her _partner's _core and Rachel struggles very, very hard to not moan, to not pin this woman to the bed and furiously fuck that grin out of her. Her fingers then goes lower and when she feels the wetness, the pure proof of her lust, she moans into the slight embrace of their lips. Rachel does also, entirely loosing her struggle and at that moment, when Sarah's fingers play with her needy, sensitive clit, Rachel rests her forehead over Sarah's, unable to properly withstand the pleasure she was seeking for so long. "Wet and ready Duncan, I wonder if you're always like this when I'm around." Sarah says with a lust filled voice, making Rachel tremble even more. She smiles when she hears no response. Rachel is usually not to let a question without an answer. "I wonder if you play with yourself after we call.." her fingers speeds the rhythm she had on Rachel's warm core and she hears a whimper. Rachel tilts her head, surely enable to withstand this new sensation Sarah creates. She bits down on Sarah's neck slightly and the punk lets out a moan that stirs them both. "That's why you call me so often, yeah ? So you can fuck yourself for a reason."

Hearing this everything, Rachel suddenly can't take it anymore. She forces her body, her eyes to be specific, to look at Sarah right back into her beautiful amber eyes. She presses their lips together, not with the usual force and strength, but with tender she didn't even knew she possessed. Both of them are taken back and Sarah feels pushy. She wants to see this new side of her lover. She withdraws her fingers and traces them back up slowly, leading a rather juicy path behind her. They near her lips and Rachel, willingly and very wanting, opens her mouth to accept them. She wants them and Sarah smiles as she feels Rachel's tongue swirling around her fingers oh, so hungrily and willingly, their eyes never breaking the contact. The punk smiles as she withdraws her fingers again and leans into her lips, partly tasting herself on them, she moans into the embrace and Rachel feels different. So much different and yet not bad at all.

Sarah goes up and Rachel traces wet kisses on her belly, licking the skin all over it while her fingers work on those damned jeans that are so goddamn hard to unbutton. Sarah looks down at her, tracing her fingers though her lover's hair and Rachel looks up, first evidence of her _change._ They both know though, this will never leave their bed, their relationship on the outside will never change. She was ok with that, it wasn't ideal but... its something.

Finally the jeans are gone and Sarah steps away to get fully rid of them. "Lie down." Sarah whispers and Rachel complies. She wants to close her eyes, not really sure if she likes this new feeling Sarah awoken in her, but then she sees her punk lover above her, grinding her body over hers and it makes her body burn. Literally, it would seem, as Sarah leans down and presses her lips into hers, slightly parting them, slipping her tongue inside as her fingers plays with Rachel's full and beautiful breasts. "You're burning." Sarah whispers against the kiss and Rachel moans and whimpers like a school girl that's being touched for the first time in her life. Sarah smirks and she feels teeth on her lover lip and she knows, she feels Rachel struggling whatever resistance she has left. Sarah's fingers goes lower and lower and their lips doesn't really separate, not even for a second. The grinding motion their bodies are having haven't stopped either. Its a part of their slow little dance. Sarah's fingers hit their destination and starts the activity from few minutes ago, Rachel's head leaning backwards as she tries her best to deal with this much pleasure at once. The circling motion near her core makes her more than desperate to feel her inside again, no matter the rhythm, or strength, she just needs to feel the sensation again. "So warm, Rachel. So so warm and wet.." Sarah bites her lips and leans down to pepper Rachel's jawline with kisses, her other hand plays with her breasts. She can feel the burning sensation on her back, knowing very well that Rachel just scratched her like a wanting kitten and so Sarah hissed and Rachel let out a small laugh that echoed through the entire room.

Sarah knows what Rachel needs, she can see it in her needy gaze, she can feel it in her touches and hear it in her whimpers. Using her tongue, she goes lower, licking her way down her lover's body, momentarily stopping on those beautiful breasts she loved so much. Her tongue swirled around the hardened nipples, biting occasionally, knowing very well how Rachel liked it. She could already feel her hand being invited into her wanting core and it took a lot of strength to not just give in, to fight. Sarah was not the patient type but when it came to Rachel's body, she was more than willing to spend the better part of her time like this, exploring, marking, making her own. Rachel's hands found their way into Sarah's hair, scratching the scalp with pleasure. The punk smiled and continued her little journey.

She ended rather close to her lover's core, blowing wind at it, making it even more sensible and Rachel was nearly out of her mind. Surely she had sex with many but this..this was something her body really, really needed. A woman like Sarah Manning. A fucking punk made the director of the most wealthiest company feel like this. It was ridiculous and both of them knew it. It didn't stopped Rachel from screaming as she felt her clit being expertly sucked, her senses being overwhelmed at this simple yet so erotic motion.

And as if that wasn't enough, she then felt those long slender fingers being pushed inside her, her eyes clenching the sheets as she moans out Sarah's name with enough pleasure to seduce the pope. Sarah knows she's doing well, she knows that at this rate her lover wont last very long so she does her best, she sucks and fucks her lover like there's no tomorrow and she hears no complain, whether she goes too slow or too fast, whether she goes too rough or too soft. She goes, in and out, flicking her tongue up and down, already tasting the delicious liquid she helped to create. She licks and licks like a hungry kitten and hearing her name being moaned in such delicious manner is making her so wet and wanting herself. She concentrate herself fully on Rachel but the throbbing want in her abdomen is killing her. Her hands goes down her body, into her panties and she is hardly surprised by the wetness that welcomes her. She plays with her own clit as she eats and fingers her lover and she likes it so much.

It didn't took that much time, just as the punk guessed. The blonde's body began to shake uncontrollably her hands fisted Sarah's hair and her mouth let out teared echoes of moans as she did her best to take a deep breath. The punk was greeted by a wave of delicious meal and she just couldn't wait to clean her with her very tongue.

Sarah wasn't that far behind either and Rachel, after finally regaining some remnants of her strength, watched with fascination as her lover's face changed its expression from entirely focused to purely pleased. It was not as strong as Rachel's but it had to be enough for now.

The night was young, after all.

* * *

The games continued on and on for a long, long time. And for the first time in what might even be the beginning, Sarah was not so eager to leave. Quite the opposite really as she covered the naked and tired form of her lover, she pressed a light yet very emotional kiss at her shoulder and she drifted back to the land of dreams with a rather pleased smile on her velvet lips.

Little did she know that Rachel Duncan couldn't sleep, and pretending was something she was perfect at.

* * *

**_A/N - I effed up the ending badly i know sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed at least a bit. _**


	6. A Little Too Eager

_**A/N - A little SoccerCop loving.**_

* * *

The route home was quite entertaining, you think to yourself as you grip the leather steering wheel, trying your best to concentrate but the cute high girl in the backseat of your car keeps murmuring sweet nonsense, kicking the doors, explaining how much she hates her suburban life. You smile as your hand reaches for the front mirror so you can have a better look. You see her in a sitting position now, smiling wildly and you smile with her. Its amazing how such a cute little person can brighten your day. Suddenly you can feel her hands around your neck, going lower, stopping near your breasts and you do your best to keep your vehicle straight on the road.

You arrive rather soon and you are very glad. You need a cold shower, possibly something to drink and a good nap. You are tired as hell. Seeing the poor wasted girl in the backseat of your car, as she played with her fingers, as she scanned them like her greatest discovery, you know that your night will be quite long. You turn off the engine of your black BMW and you give a loud sigh, really wanting that shower. You can feel your muscles fighting, burning your every nerve and you know that you wont last long. You do know that you cant really do anything about it. Its not like you have any drugs left in your apartment, not that you'd want them there. You're glad they're not there.

Stepping out of your car, you pick up your passenger and she, oh so willingly, put an arm around you, supporting herself, laughing loudly and you are very sure she must have awoken someone at this late hour. Not that you care. You remember your jacket and you look at the girl, telling her to wait a second, but she won't let you go, her grip on you is iron tight and you know its good like that. You don't want her to fall, after all. You quickly take your jacket, which contains your keys and the wallet and you walk away with the strange girl holding you like her life depended on it. You don't forget to lock your car though.

She keeps laughing, saying nonsense as you walk the few stairs and then take the elevator into your apartment. You can feel her hands on you and you know that its probably the main effect of whatever shit her _boyfriend _gave her. Idiot. Its not that you mind, she is very beautiful and, as you remember, very sweet as well. But you know that doing whatever at this situation is wrong. Very wrong. You arrive at your door and you somehow manage to unlock the door as her hands wont stop touching you, trying to feel every inch of your body, her lips claiming the back skin of your neck. You support yourself over the frame of your door and let out a moan and she smiles, laughs even. She enjoys it so much, you can tell. So you let her. No need to break her out of her delirious state she's in. You can play a bit yourself. You turn around to face her, to claim her lips and your hands immediately grab her face as if begging her to stay, to not do anything just accept your lips, and she does exactly that. You collapse into your, relatively big, apartment and your back serves as the perfect tool to close your door as she slams you right into them, holding your hands above your head, her lips expertly tasting yours. You're quite impressed how she's still able to work in this condition but you pay it no more time, you act.

You manage to take control, pushing her back into the open space, her back hits what it seems is a sofa of some sorts, she moans and you laugh as your hands hold her hips in place so you can be as wild as you want. You look right into her eyes, and even though you see the passion in them, you know that what you are doing is wrong. You shouldn't use the situation to your prosperity, and you realize that when she moans again, her hand wandering dangerously close to your jeans, that its time to finish up this party quick. She is far too cute to deserve this treatment, to be used when she's not in her right mind. So you do what you do best. You lock away everything you felt just now. You play your act, you whisper to her ear how much you want her, you lick it after wards and she shivers in your arms. You nod your head in the way of your bedroom and she giggles, a sweeter sound you have never heard. In few seconds after, you land on your queen sized bed and she on top of you, doing her best to get you undressed as soon as possible. You laugh at her eagerness, but you don't forget about your mission either. You let her play though. Just a few more seconds of pleasure.

You both can handle that.

After a few seconds though, you flip her over, unbuttoning her shirt, then throwing it away. Now its her turn to laugh as you claim her lips again, your hands now working on her bra. Her tongue plays with yours, a sacred dance you never knew before. But now it all made sense to you. Next on your plan are her pants and you do not waste time, you unzip them quickly and get them down, she takes you in for another breathtaking kiss and you are left stunned after it, gasping for air, pressing your forehead against hers and you smile. It was a while since anyone made you feel this good. But you know what you must do.

She's left undressed, only in her panties and you stare deeply into her emerald eyes, feeling lost all of the sudden. You hand gently caresses her cheek and she closes her eyes, feeling relaxed and at peace. You know its time. Your lips touches hers in a ghost like manner, you whisper to her, "How about you close your eyes now and I'll get you something you'll like ?" and she looks at you and nods eagerly, not aware of anything but your body above hers. She closes her eyes immediately and you cover her with your covers, explaining how you don't want her to catch a cold, even though it was quite hot outside. But again, she questions nothing. She just waits there in your bed with her eyes closed, waiting. Waiting for you to return, but you don't. You slowly walk to the kitchen and you do your best to relax your body, to let go of that urge she planted into your body, to stop the shivering, to stop the want and you nearly fail as she moans your last name in a rather cute yet so arousing tone. She must have heard it when Cosima came to get you in the bathrooms. You fight it though, you know that its wrong to use the situation like this. So you answer "In a minute !" and you wait in the kitchen, you wait for her to fall asleep. You do not dare to come back to the bedroom, you'd ravish her if she'd look at you in any way again. So you wait.

And after a few minutes you hear soft and barely audible snoring and you know she's done for. You walk into your bedroom, just to be sure, and you find the covers on the floor and her partly naked body visible, as if waiting for you. You cover her back and you wonder if she'll remember anything. You hope not, you weren't exactly subtle when it came to her.

You look at the clock and you wonder if that shower is still a good idea. You know she's sleeping tight but still, she might need something and you wouldn't be able to hear. So instead you take another blanket from your closet and one of the pillows that's on your bed and you make a quite comfortable bed on your sofa. You change into something more comfortable and you take a bear from the fridge. You let the liquid slip down your throat and you realize that this is not what you crave, you know exactly what your body wants and its not alcohol. But you drink it anyway. You turn on the tv, set it to the lowest volume and watch and wait. She might need something, after all. But after some time you lose it too. You fall asleep.

* * *

You wake up rather early, even for your standards. Your eyes glance at the clock that's ticking in your kitchen, you notice the tv is off, the automatics must have done their work. _Its still early, _you think. But as you know yourself, you know you wont be able to fall back asleep again. So instead you take a look at your guest. With a yawn, you walk to the room and you find her in a still sleeping form, one hand under her head, serving as a pillow even though there were five pillows around her, the other one holding her body as a protective gesture and you smile, she looks so cute. You shouldn't wake her up so you gently close the door and go for the shower.

As you enter your bathroom, you loose your clothes and enter, setting the water. The hot, steamy water hits your back and you let out a slight hiss but do not change it. You like when the water is hot, its burning away your sins. Your hands on the glass wall, supporting you and you let the water drop on your tired body, one tiny droplet after another. Suddenly you notice your marks and you wonder, _Will they ever disappear ?_ You don't know, and to be quite honest, you don't want them to. Its a reminder. Your personal reminder of you life, of how much you have wasted. You press your forehead against the wall and you dwell into your memory, you haven't done that in such a long time. You're completely lost in time.

You end in quite the while, not really knowing how much time you spend in the shower without actually doing anything, you quickly rub your body, wash your hair and wash it all down. You stop the water and your hand grabs the black kimono you have there hanging, you wrap it around your body and you collect your clothes and take them with you. You'll deal with them later. You peek into your bedroom and your guest is still sleeping, in a slight different position this time. In the meantime you also look at your clock and you see how much time you spend in the shower. Quite a while, you realize. Then it hits you, its almost time for your running session with Angie. You think about canceling it but that's not your style. Instead you do something very clever.

After half an hour or so, you don't really count it, you stand in your kitchen all dressed in your running gear and you're doing breakfast from whatever you can find in your fridge, witch is not much. You wait for the toasts to come out &amp; in the mean time you write something on a paper. You fold the paper and place it on the tray, right after you set the food there. You slowly walk to the bedroom and, obviously, your guest is still sleeping. You set the tray on the other side of the bed and you walk away, taking your keys and closing behind you. You do not lock though, you don't want to trap anyone. You get your shoes on and as Angie taps your shoulder, you nearly have a heart attack and she laughs at you. You walk away from the building and set on your iPod, and enjoying the burning sensation in your lungs. But your mind is clouded by vivid images, memories.

You can't escape the memory of her lips.

* * *

**_A/N - I hope you enjoyed. I want to thank you all for all the kind reviews &amp; msgs, it helps me a lot so please keep em going. **_If you want, write who you want to see in the next chapter. Cosima and Delphine ? Rachel and Sarah ? Or continue with Beth and Alison from Ali's POV ? Let me know. _**Thanks for reading and i'll see ya all soon with another chapter. _**


	7. Petrified

**_A/N - A cute little SoccerCop in the morning from our favorite Soccermom's POV._**

* * *

Your eyes open and they do your best to adjust to the dim light that's present. You feel an unfamiliar cloth beneath you, very much different from yours. A bit harsher, cold and the colors, oh the colors, they are not yours. Not at all. When your eyes finally adjust enough, you open them in full, horror surely evident on your tired face.

The walls are different. You do not remember your room like this, there were no dark colors on your walls, not in your room, not in anywhere in your house. Then you smell it. The scent is different too, there were lots of flowers in your room, creating a rather pleasant aroma. In here you smell...nothing. Something. You smell yourself, you smell the alcohol and.. It hits you.

This is not your house.

Suddenly, you feel as the ice run down your body and you feel fear, you have no idea where exactly you are, what you did, to whom you did it. Your hand goes to your face, you caress your eyes, they still feel like burning, you let out a deep sigh and you, imaginary of course, slap yourself for being this stupid and careless. What exactly did you do last night ? That's a question you cannot answer, no matter how much you want to.

Your mind refuses to tell you anything, show you anything. You're all on your own.

But there is something it tells you, whisper to you, almost. A woman. A beautiful woman with a voice more beautiful than anything you have ever heard. Almost like an angel. Her voice felt sacred to you. It was the sole essence of beautiful and you.. realize that it might have been all just a dream. A strange fantasy your, rather excited mind, created for you to enjoy it. At least for a while.

You groan as you realize that maybe, just maybe, you are with Donnie, and you feel even sicker than you felt before. But then again, he would be all over you by now, so you just hope this is not the case.

All you know right now is that you are naked in someone's bed, and that someone is not even here right now.

You sit up and your tired, burning eyes do the best to scan the area you are in.

Well, there's the bed you are in. _Quite comfortable_, you think to yourself, and then you realize that the pillows smell nice too. You take back whatever you said few minutes back.

No doors that would separate the bedroom and the living room space. Weird. People usually have that. Unless the person you are with lives alone ? That would make sense. Why else would he.._she ?_ have you here, after all ?

Pictures on the wall. Mostly girls that looked quite happy. There was this one guy who was in two or three pictures, but the others were all about the girls. An idea hit your mind. _Did I just spend the night with a girl ?_ you ask yourself and suddenly the fear of you ending pregnant with Donnie jumps right through the window. Thankfully.

Then the smell, yes. Now you feel it. Roses. It must be the bedsheets. You didn't really noticed at first, but now you smell them perfectly. You are quite sure you smell roses and...eggs ? Your eyes avert to the other side of the bed and you are met with a rather surprising sight.

Breakfast.

Eggs, toasts and a strange liquid what you think is a juice. Orange one, maybe. Next to the plate is a note. Your hands rubs your eyes and you feel well enough to read again.

_Went for a run, please eat it all, you'll need energy. I'll explain everything when i'm back so please dont go._

_There are some clean towels and clothes if you want a shower, (which i believe you do), so feel free to use whatever you want._

_Beth_

* * *

Beth. Beth. You've heard that somewhere, haven't you ? Or so you think. So, its official. Your first night with a woman...did not ended how you imagined it. Some decency would be nice. The girl could have at least stayed until you woke up, right ? But then again...you did not expected this. You did not expected a fancy looking breakfast right to the bed, even though its not yours, you did not expected a note that says _You should stay_, either. Strange. Everything is suddenly so strange and oh, so hard, you dont really know what you should or shouldn't do.

Your stomach decides for you though, as you sprint to the bathroom that you, oh so expertly, found at your first try. Its not a pleasant smell, you realize once you finish up throwing up. You must look pathetic right now, throwing up, naked, in _Beth's _house, apartment maybe ? You try to occupy your mind the best you can and so you wonder, is this a house or an apartment ?

Thankfully, the sink is right behind you, so you wash your mouth and you try your best to get the foul taste out of your mouth. The shower is right at your disposal, right next to you, and you decide that yeah, you'll take Beth's offer. There is no way you can stand this stench, there is no way Beth would stand this stench, and you do not want to look like an idiot, sitting in her bed, smelling like vomit. For some reason, you dont want her to see you like this, like a drunken trash who sleeps with anyone.

So you hop in the shower and you let the water smear down everything...even your guilty consciousness. And you think, really really hard, you do your best to remember.

Did you really drink that much, you wonder ? Its not your style to be like this, usually you get some wine and you're done, sleeping in whenever you can find, but that always happened back home. And anyway, even if its happening outside, Aynsley always has you covered. She send Donnie after you, after all. So then, where is he ?

So, as you get the shower cream on your perfectly fine body, two options comes to your mind. One, he literally left you and went after someone else and maybe Beth used this opportunity ? Maybe she just used you ? Thats what it seems like, right now. But then again, the breakfast and the note makes no sense, if you think about it a bit harder.

The next option scares you a little. What if Donnie..tried something on you ? What if Beth just helped you out in a really shitty situation ? Its possible, as you think about it some more. The memories of him being a dirty, horny pig comes back to you and you feel so good, knowing that you didn't ended up with him.

You're gonna get some things straight in Aynsley's mind the next you see her.

You have no idea how much time has passed, the water on your skin just felt so good, you cannot leave yet. But when you hear the keys unlocking the apartment, _house ?_ you feel that familiar cold streaming down your body again. You quickly look for a bathrobe as you wash off the remnants of the shower cream, but you find none. Instead, a really nice looking kimono hangs really close to the shower and you decide that, even though you dont want to use it since its looking quite pricy, you have no other options. Your clothes stayed on the bed, after all.

You hear her laughing as you stand near the door, and you remember. Could it be the girl from the club last night ? You wonder. She closes the door and you hear her phone ringing, having a strange melody as a ringtone. You don't judge though, you have the default set on, after all. You can hear the keys were put back on its place and she picks up, cursing, silencing it quickly. You dont want to eavesdrop but you have no other option, since you can hear everything loud and clear, even though she's whispering. "_Morning Sarah", _she whispers and you wonder if its the other girl you've seen with her last night. "_No, i did not ? Do i look like the type to fuck high girls ? I know very well she's cute, you dont have to tell me that, genius." _she says a little more agitated and it hits you. The second option was right, that idiot did something without you knowing. No way in hell you'd take drugs. But cute ? Did she just called you cute ? _"Jesus, Sarah. I was with Angie. You know we run every morning. Why do you think i'm panting ? Wait..dont answer that. Sarah just shut up." _Beth says again as she lets out a deep loud sigh, she still whispers though. Does she still thinks you're sleeping ? That might be it. So you didn't...but you were naked, weren't you ? Maybe she's just misleading this _Sarah_. She continues to talk a bit more agitated now.

_"What do you mean, Why i'm whispering ? She still might be sleeping, i dont want to wake her up. I'm not you, you know." _she continues to talk as her legs surely take her to the living room. You have a slight problem hearing things now but it doesn't matter. You go out of the door and you stay there, slowly and silently closing the door behind you. She does not notice you at all. _"I'm not sure if i'll make it today. You can make one without me." _Beth says and you go a bit closer and the floor creeks, just for your luck. She turns to you, a bit shocked but only a little, she raises her finger, pressing it to her lips, silently saying that you should be quiet. And you do just that. _"Well its no different from the times you're not there, so shut up. I'll call you later yeah ? Bye." _she ends the call and takes a good long look at you, she ends up smiling. "Looks good on you." she says and you feel the blush creeping in on your cheeks, feeling like an idiot. This woman saw you naked and you're blushing when you're, relatively, dressed. You try your best to not sound like an idiot. "Black's not really my color. But thanks. I hope you dont mind ?" you say as you walk to her and she shakes her head and waves her hand as she sits down on the sofa, you sit on the other one. "That is so not true, it looks damn good on you." she says and you feel the awkwardness from this morning returning to whatever hole it came from. You feel rather good now.

"You're Beth, right ?" you ask a really obvious question and she nods, stretching her hands a bit. She nods her head to your direction and you know she's asking for a name, so you give her one.

"Alison. I'm Alison." you give a weak smile and she smiles also. She lets out a deep sigh, evidently tired. "I'd give you a hand but yeah, all sweaty." she laughs and you join her, voice is still so enchanting. This really is the girl from yesterday. "A pretty name though. A pretty name for a pretty girl." she stops the laughter and says a bit more seriously, the playfulness still evident in her voice.

But then it hits you. You've already slept together, there is no need for these things.

Was it ?

* * *

You continue to smile and your hand goes to your head, a slight headache ruining the moment. "Did you eat ?" she asks with concern with her voice and you shake your head, she sighs again. You dont want her to think you're ungrateful but yeah, there was no time for eating anything. "My stomach decided its on lockdown right now." you say with a weak laughter but Beth joins you, shaking her head.

"Well then we gotta unlock it or that headache wont leave, nor will the nausea and everything else." she explains and you know she's right. You gotta eat something. She stands up and goes to the kitchen, filling two glasses with water. "I'd give you something to relax yourself but yeah, got rid of that chemical crap a long time ago." she explains and you understand. Maybe that's why she helped you ? Maybe she was in the same position you were, once ? Who knows, you wont ask that.

"Thanks." you say as she hands you the glass and you are more than happy to drink it all. So does she, actually. She nods and smiles, again, and points to the bedroom. "How about you go back there while I'll clean myself a bit ? I can explain everything there, I'm pretty sure you have lots of questions." she says and you agree. There is no reason why you shouldn't, she's being all nice and caring, you just cant say no. So you nod and start walking back to the bedroom when she smiles again. "Black really does suit you." Beth says and you blush again, harder than the last time. You say nothing though, its not like your mind would say anything rational.

You sit back on the queen sized bed, the smell of eggs already hitting your nostrils and you have to accept the harsh truth, you are getting quite hungry. So you eat, and damn, does it taste good. Perfect amount of salt and pepper makes it perfect, you wish someone would make you breakfast like this every morning. _Wouldn't that be nice ? _you wonder. You taste the toast and you cant help yourself, you let out a cute sound from the perfection you just tasted. The butter's perfect and the toast not too baked, not too raw. Its perfect. You have to admit, Beth is damn good at this.

A few moments passes and Beth walks in, clothed differently, her hair a bit wet and her eyes literally smiling as she sees your plate half empty. You just now realized how hungry you were, looking down at the plate. "Its delicious !" you say as you swallow the next bite, washing it down your throat with the orange juice. "I'm glad." Beth answers as she sits down on the other side to the bed, watching as you eat. "No one ever made me breakfast in bed, you know." you say as you think about it, and it really was true. Its a nice experience and you wonder, why exactly is she trying so much ? "Its hard to believe no one ever made bed breakfast for someone like you." she smiles and steals the last toast, breaking it into two so she too could taste her creation. She _hummed _right after she swallowed it and you smile, but still. The thought haven't left your mind.

"Beth, why are you trying so much ?" you ask, not very polite, and she looks at you with confusion present on her face. You wonder if she's just playing all this or if this is genuine. "Pardon ?" she asks and you smile at how cute she is. She made that look that puppies made when they're confused, tilting their head and whining. "All this." you point at the nearly empty plate, then continue, "What you did yesterday. Why did you helped me ? And what exactly happened ?" you ask and she smiles as she puts the toast down and clears her throat. "Its what everyone would do." Beth answers as she sips from the juice and you shake your head. You know she's hiding something. "Beth.." you try again and she nods.

"I was outside when you got out, too. I don't know what he gave you, but you were pretty trashed." Beth says and you listen carefully, not breaking her chain of thoughts. Yours is starting to work too. You know one thing. You are gonna kill both Donnie and Aynsley. "I asked you if you were alright and I figured out that you're not. So I asked you where you live, but you wouldn't tell me. So I brought you here, so you could sleep over that crap he gave you." Beth explains and you feel so weird now. Donnie. Stupid idiot Donnie. Did he really did this ? He was an idiot, not so clever and everything. How could he do this though ? You always thought he was, at least, decent. What a joke. "I can't believe he did this. I didn't know he had no backbone ! No respect for anything ! Jesus.." you say quite agitated and Beth nods, understanding. She sees that you wont eat anymore and so she puts the tray on the nightstand.

"You wont believe how many idiots do this. Maybe he got this brilliant idea from one of his idiotic friends ?" she asks and you nod. Maybe it was that bitch of a friend you have ? She goes on how cute you two are together. You sigh and Beth surely wants to ask if you are alright but there is no need. You're alright. Just angry. "I bet its that..that..uh ! My supposed friends does this to me ? Just because she finds us _cute _together ?! Who does this ?!" you practically yell and you regret it right after that, hoping that Beth stays as ok as she is now. And as she puts her hand on your arm, calming you down, you know she is. "Its over, right ? You're ok." she smiles and you nod, but still. Why were you naked ?

"Did we...um...i mean, I was naked when I woke up, but on the phone you said..." you try your best to talk but your voice breaks down and Beth understands, finishing what you wanted to ask. "Its a bit tricky, you'll just have to trust me, I guess ?" Beth smiles a genuine smile and you cant help it. You trust her, for some strange reason. "You um, you wanted to, or whatever he gave you made you want to. But we didn't. I promise. Scout's honor." Beth explains and smiles with a dorky smile and you feel so great all of the sudden. Not because you didn't...I mean look at Beth. She's perfect. Everything about her is perfect. You're just happy she's not one of those people who take advantage of everything. You're really starting to like her..

"Thank you." you say and she shakes her head, not really accepting it. "Don't you mention it, yeah ?" Beth says and this time, you wont accept it. "No, no, don't you do this. I really, really mean it. I have no idea what would have happened if it weren't for you." you say with tears gathering in your eyes. You just feel so stupid and betrayed. "I could have ended with that sick pervert, and my _best friend _would finally have her stupid fantasy..But what about me ? Does no one really care what I want ?" you say and you really don't want to get all emotional and shit but damn..you feel so sick of everything and everyone controlling your life, leading it to _their _happy end and not yours. You're just sick of it and so you let your tears fall down, you crumble before the one person that somewhat cares, even though she's just a stranger.

No. Not really a stranger. Beth Childs is no stranger to you. Not anymore.

You can feel her hand on your cheek, wiping away your tear, and her touch could cure, its so soft and pleasant and warm. You stare into her eyes and you feel lost, her emerald orbs, just as yours, are as clean as the morning grass, they're so beautiful and so.. you just want to kiss her. And she leans in, you're closing your eyes and you ready yourself for whatever has to come.

But she hugs you instead.

* * *

"Its gonna be alright, yeah ? If anything else, you have me now and I do care for what you want." she whispers into your ear and you are petrified. You really cannot move, even though you feel how she puts her hands around your neck as she hugs you tighter, you desperately want to return the hug but you cant. You are simply a piece of rock right now. "Enough of this sad shit, yeah ? Its all gonna be ok. Forget about those pricks. Just forget about them." she whispers again and you understand. She's been here before, you know that now. You don't start though. That's up to her, to open up. You don't want to force anything, she's just too nice to you. She's been nicer than anyone, maybe even nicer than your aunt..

Then it hits you. Your aunt. She must be terrified. "I need to call my aunt." you whisper and Beth lets you go, even though you don't want her to. The touch felt so good, so protective and you want it back. Jesus, you like her so much right now. You've been enchanted by her yesterday, you're mesmerized by her today. She seems special.

You hunt for your phone that's in your jeans and after finding it, you see that your battery is almost dead. But you see a message from your aunt, so you quickly open it.

_I wont be home when you return, honey, something came up and I wont be back for two or so days. Food's in the fridge and I left you some money on the counter, just to be sure. Love you !_

Great. Of all the times your aunt's been a horny teen, this is the one day you wont be mad she left you alone. But then again, you don't feel like staying alone. You don't feel like it at all.

"Trouble ?" Beth asks and you have the biggest urge to ask her to either come with you, or if you could stay here for a few more hours. You really don't want to be alone right now, being questioned by stupid Aynsley, or being bothered by that sick pig Donnie. "No its just..my aunt left for a couple of days and.." you cant continue so you just let out a deep sigh, lying back down to the bed. You look at Beth and she seems to understand. "You wanna stay ?"she smiles and your heart feels so fuzzy and warm all of the sudden. Its strange. You want to decline but.. "I'm not a good chef when it comes to lunch and shit but we can order something in ? Or go out ? And if you're bored out of your mind, I have a PS so we can play, or just watch some shitty movie." she continues and you cant believe your ears. Where was she your whole life ?

"Really ?" you ask as your eyes never drift from Beth's and she nods happily. "Yup ! It'll be fun !" she says, excited as a little kid and you just cant. You want to decline, its the right thing to do, but just look at her ? She's like a little puppy. You cant take that happiness away from her. Not after all she has done for you.

And after all, its not like you want to leave. Her mere presence is making you feel so good.

"I'd be happy to !" you say with as much excitement as she had few seconds ago and she nearly jumps out of the bed from happiness. She's really cute and well...You'd be kidding yourself if you wont admit it. She's damn hot too.

You'd be a damn fool to let this opportunity past away. You want to know her, what she likes, what she does and well..everything.

Its the one thing you want right now, and no one is gonna tell you what you should, or shouldn't do.

* * *

**_A/N - Its so fluffy and cute uh, i had big trouble ending it. Ok so, decision time. What you wanna read next ?_**

**_Soccercop bonding day ?_**

**_Cophine stuff ? (tell me what exactly)_**

**_Propunk lunch ?_**

**_Leave a review with your ideas and i'll be happy to write the next chapter soon ! I hope you enjoyed. _**


End file.
